Chances In This Life
by thisshiphassailedfinchel
Summary: Callie Grace Michaels is looking for her birth parents. She was only given a name and location of one parent by her case worker and now she must travel across the country to find them so that she doesn't have to move with her adoptive family to Alaska. At the age of 15 Callie isn't able to legally emancipate herself in order to stay in her hometown, San Francisco. Rest inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There is always a chance for disappointment within my stories. I start things and don't finish them. I have finished some but I will make no promises for this story. I work 20 hours a week and go to school full time and have a dog. Summer break begins after next week and I need something to do. I'm going to start a new story and I hope it goes well. They may be very long or very short and I'm not sure how this is going to work out. I also haven't decided on a POV yet so bear with me. Thank you.

Callie Grace Michaels is looking for her birth parents. She was only given a name and location of one parent by her case worker and now she must travel across the country to find them so that she doesn't have to move with her adoptive family to Alaska. At the age of 15 Callie isn't able to legally emancipate herself in order to stay in her hometown, San Francisco. She would much rather move to Tree Hill, NC than Alaska. This is her story.

Callie kicked off her hoes and wiggled her toes. _This is going to be the longest bus ride of my life._ Callie thought. There were still 4 hours left on this bus ride until she arrived in Tree Hill. Callie yawned and leaned her head against the glass. She curled her legs up under her body and covered herself with the blanket from her bag. Callie closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

-Callie's Dream-

"Mom!" Callie ran into her mother's arms.

The woman embraced her daughter. "I missed you so much!" She leaned Callie back so she could see her face. "How was camp?"

"It was great. I missed you though." Callie grinned.

"Let's get home. Dad is making dinner." She announced and grabbed Callie's bag.

Callie nodded and followed after her mother.

-End of Dream-

The woman still didn't have a face after all this time. The name Callie was given by her case worker was her father's. _I want to meet my father but I had hoped to find my mother first. What if my dad doesn't know who she is? What if he does and they are happy and gave me up because they just didn't want me._ Callie thought to herself. She kept her eyes closed until she felt the bus slow to a stop.

"Tree Hill, North Carolina." The bus driver said over the speaker.

Callie gathered her belonging and shoved the blanket in her bag. She made her way to the front to get off.

"Do you know where you are going Miss?" The driver asked.

Callie nodded although she wasn't so sure. She said goodbye and exited the bus. She made her way through the station and stood outside the entrance looking around. _This is it. This is the beginning of my life. This is where I find out who I am._

Callie took a deep breath and tried to think of where she would go first. Her adoptive parents gave her a phone and some money for the trip. _I don't know if they are too happy about this or if they want to get rid of me. I needed to do this and I think they know that._

Callie pulled out her phone and searched the name she was given. _L-U-C-A-S S-C-O-T-T_ she typed. The page loaded and it felt like it took forever. When it finally loaded all she really wanted to do was click the first link but she knew she needed to start with the yellow pages. There was plenty of time to learn about him later. She jotted down the address and gave it to the first cab driver she could flag down.

Callie could only think of the impending meeting with her father. She couldn't keep her heartrate down to save her life. She had inherited a heart defect from one of her parents but she didn't know which one. After a while the cab slowed to a stop in front of a larger white two story house with a red door.

"Here we are." The cabbie said. Callie handed him some cash and exited the car. She stood on the sidewalk starring at the house. Her adoptive parents weren't rich or anything she lived a very nice life but this was not what she was expecting. This house was huge.

Callie took a deep breath and made her way up to the door. She was scared and worried but she had come all this way and she needed to do this. She knocked on the door and waited.

Brooke sighed and made her way to the door. "Coming." She opened the door. "Can I help you?" Brooke was shocked by the blonde haired blue eyed girl standing in front of her.

"I'm looking for-" Callie started.

"Are you here for Amber?" Brooke asked.

"Uh- No. I'm looking for Lucas Scott. Does he live here?" Callie said quietly.

Brooke almost couldn't hear the girl. "He is at the office right now. Who are you?"

"I'm Callie Michaels. I just need to talk to him."

 _At least her last name isn't Sawyer._ Brooke thought to herself. "Well he will be home later tonight around 5 or you could swing by his office. It's in the club Tric on main street."

Callie nodded and took in the information. "Thank you."

Brooke acknowledged the girl. "Yup." And then she closed the door and went back to cooking.

Callie turned on her heels and made her way to Tric. It wasn't too far to main street. That is where the bus station was. It only took her 20 minutes to make it over to the club. She took the steps into the building and glanced around. There was a guy at the bar so she walked over to him. "Hi I was wondering if you could help me."

Chase looked up from where he was cleaning. "Sure what do you need?"

"I'm looking for Lucas Scott." Callie held her own hand in front of her and waited for an answer.

Chase nodded and pointed behind Callie. "He is in his office. Just knock before you enter."

"Okay." She turned and went to the door Chase had mention and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lucas said from the other side.

Callie hesitated. She stood tall and opened the door. She took in the sight of Lucas at his desk. He had blond hair cut short and a small amount of facial hair. He looked up right at her and she saw the piercing blue eyes that matched hers. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm…" Callie was having a hard time forming words.

"Yes?" Lucas asked. The girl looked so nervous to him.

"I'm looking for Lucas Scott." Callie managed to get out. She crossed the room so she was standing in front of him.

"Well you have found him. What can I do for you?" Lucas motioned to a chair so the girl would sit down. He closed what he was working on and gave her his attention.

"My name is Callie Michaels and I think you might be my father."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas stared at the girl in front of him. He couldn't even form words anymore.

"Are you okay?" Callie questioned. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"I will be." Lucas slowly stood from his chair and walked around his desk. "Uhm. Who is your mother?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't know. The only name I was given by my case worker was yours."

"Well… uh… how did you get here? Where did you come from?" Lucas was wondering where her family was. Why she was standing in front of him.

"My adoptive family is moving from California to Alaska and I wanted to know who my real parents were and I didn't want to go to Alaska so they gave me money to come here. I was hoping you would know who my mother was." Callie trailed off.

Lucas thought hard. "How old are you?" He already knew but he needed to make sure.

"15."

"Peyton Sawyer." Lucas nodded to himself. There was only one woman he was with at that time that would have been a possible option. She took off right after junior year and hadn't come back since. He looked up into Callie's eyes. They were a perfect match to his own. He knew when he saw her curly blonde hair that her mother was Peyton. Unfortunately, he knew that he had no way of contacting her.

"Peyton." Callie said softly. She finally had a name. "Does she live here?"

Lucas was about to break his daughters heart within 5 minutes of meeting her. "No." Lucas sighed. "I haven't seen your mother since she left 15 years ago."

"You didn't know?" Callie asked.

Lucas shook his head side to side. "No. I didn't."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. We had a falling out." Lucas was willing to tell her anything she wanted to know. "There might be one person in this whole town that can get her here though."

"Who?" Callie's interests were peaked.

"Come on. Follow me." Lucas grabbed his jacket and waved for Callie to follow after him. He led Callie down to his car where they both got in. Lucas and Callie drove in silence until they arrived at their destination.

Jamie was shooting hoops in the driveway. The ball sunk its way through the hoop.

"Nice shot Jamie." Lucas said as he exited his car.

Jamie turned. "Uncle Lucas, what are you doing here?" Jamie tossed the ball into the bin and made his way over to Lucas.

"I came to see your mom. Is she home?" Lucas asked.

Jamie looked back towards the house. "She is. She is in the kitchen baking."

Lucas nodded. "Of course she is." Lucas looked at Callie. "Callie this is Jamie. Why don't you stay out here and talk and I will go talk to Haley?"

Callie nodded and Lucas walked off after patting Jamie on the back. "Hi. I'm Callie." Callie extended her hand to Jamie.

Jamie returned with a hand and shook Callie's. "I'm Jamie. How do you know my uncle Luke?"

"He uh. He is my dad." Callie said softly. She wasn't usually so shy but being in this situation is hard.

"Really? That's so cool. Who's your mom?" Jamie wasn't really thinking.

"Lucas said my mom's name is Peyton."

Jamie nodded. "I know her. She's my sister's godmother. We go visit her sometimes but she never comes here."

"I see. Is she nice?" Callie asked.

"Yeah she is. She always gives us presents and calls to check in on us." Jamie wondered why aunt Peyton never mentioned Callie to him.

"Does she have a family? Any other kids?" Callie was nervous about this question.

"No. She dated a couple times but nothing ever stuck."

-With Haley and Lucas-

"You have a kid?" Haley exclaimed.

"I do. Which I did not know about. Haley you are the only person who can get Peyton here. She won't talk to anyone in this town and she hasn't come home since everything happened." Lucas sipped on the pop that Haley had given him when he gave came in.

"It's Peyton's daughter?" Haley was hurt by this. Haley was the only person Peyton would even talk to that still lived in Tree Hill. Hell she was Evie's godmother. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Haley when you see this girl she is a spitting image of Peyton. I knew they second she walked in who she was." Lucas pulled out his phone and texted Jamie to come inside with Callie. "I need you to get her here."

"Before she comes in here…" Haley trailed. "What's her name?"

"Callie."

Jamie and Callie walked in seconds later. "Mom, this is Callie."

Haley looked directly at the girl and saw her blue eyes and then her eyes wandered to the curly blonde hair and thin build. She was Peyton's twin there was absolutely no denying it. "Hi. I'm your aunt Haley."

Callie stuck out her hand but Haley pulled her in for a hug. "I'm so happy you are here." Haley said muffled into Callie's shoulder.

"You don't know me." Callie wasn't trying to sound rude.

"No but you are family and I am always happy to see family." Haley pulled away. "Would you like a drink."

"Sure."

"Jamie get Callie a drink please." Jamie saluted his mother. She hated when he did that. Haley narrowed her eyes. "Sorry." Jamie mumbled.

"So you can get a hold of my mom?" Callie asked. She shouldn't have blurted but she couldn't help it.

Haley nodded. "I can but I don't know if I can get her here."

"I see. Where is she? I'll go to her."

"I can't send you there. She would get really mad if I told anyone where she was." Haley thought quickly. She then pulled out her phone and dialed Peyton's number.

"Hello?"

"P." Haley said softly.

"Hales. What's up?" Peyton was confused. She only ever heard from Haley about once a month.

"I need you to come home." Haley looked directly into Callie's eyes as she spoke to Peyton, as if her best friend was right in front of her.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton I need you to come home. Please. No questions asked just come home." Haley pleaded. She knew that if she told Peyton then she wouldn't come.

"okay." Peyton sighed. "I'll come. I have some things for work this week I need to do and then I'll be there."

Haley nodded as if Peyton could see her. "Okay. Good. Call me when you get here."

"Okay. Bye Hales." Peyton hung up the phone.

Haley turned to Lucas. "She'll be here at the end of the week."

"Okay."

"Where are you staying while here Callie?" Haley asked.

Callie shrugged. "I'm not sure. I hadn't planned that far ahead.

"You can stay with me if you'd like?" Haley offered. "I'm sure your dad needs to talk to Brooke before you can stay there so…" Haley knew this was awkward. She loved Brooke but never thought that they should have ended up together.

Callie looked to Lucas. "I met Brooke but I don't think I should stay there. At least right now."

"I agree. Brooke will need time to adjust. I'm sure Peyton will stay here when she comes to town anyways so then you will be here with her." Lucas mentioned. "I don't want to make Brooke uncomfortable nor Amber."

"I understand. Brooke must be the woman who told me where to find you." Callie added.

"You've met Brooke?" Lucas was shocked.

"Yeah. I went to the address that is in the yellow pages and she sent me to your office."

"I see. I wonder why she didn't call and tell me." Lucas wondered. He realized then that Brooke probably knew as soon as she saw Callie who she was.

A/N: I may be switching POV in the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews and I don't want to give anything away but keep in mind this is a LEYTON story I just don't know how it's going to get to that point and I do have a few tricks up my sleeves in regards to Brooke. PS. Jamie and Callie are the same age.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heads up trying a POV that I am not used to so help me out and let me know which you prefer. First person does not come naturally for me. I have nothing else to say. Let's get to it.

Callie's POV

I'm sitting at the picnic table at Haley and Nathan's house. Shortly after Lucas left, Nathan came home. Apparently he is Lucas' brother which would make him my uncle. I'm finding it really hard to call Lucas my dad. I mean I have a dad. Sure we aren't close but he and his wife adopted me when I was 2.

I turn to see Jamie entering the living room. "What are you thinking about?" He asks me as he sits down on the couch.

"Just trying to sort through my emotions." I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel about all this. I know I came looking for my parents but it's still overwhelming.

Jamie nods. "I understand. It's a lot to take in so quickly." Jamie stood and pulled me from the couch. "Come on. Dad and I want to show you something."

"Okay." I have no idea what they want to show me but anything has to be better than sitting here thinking about all of this stuff and the impending meeting with my mom… Peyton.

Jamie and I meet Nathan at the front door and Nathan hands me a jacket. It must be Haley's. There's no way little Lydia's jackets would fit me. "Come on kids. It's time for some fun."

We walked a few blocks down to a park. Jamie stops and turns to face me. "This is the river court."

"What's a river court?" I ask.

"It's exactly how it sounds." Nathan chuckles. "To our left is the river and this is the basketball court. The first time I played against your dad was right here on this court. He used to play here in high school all the time."

I nod. This feels like it's an important place. Nathan's face lit up when he started talking about him and Lucas playing here. "Did my mom ever come here?"

Nathan nodded. "She did. She and I were dating when Lucas and I first played against each other but they had been giving each other googly looks before that." I raised my eyebrows and my mouth fell open. Nathan chuckled. "Yeah I dated your mom."

Jamie and I busted out laughing. "Laugh all you want. We were good together for a little while then not so much."

Lucas' POV

I shoved my key into the lock and unlocked the door. I shrug off my jacket and hang it on the hook inside the door.

"Where have you been?" Brooke said as I see her coming around the corner.

"I was at Haley and Nathan's and then I went back to the office for a while." I don't want to argue with Brooke right now. I don't even want to have the conversation that I know we need to have.

"And you didn't think to call? We wait an hour before we finally ate without you." Brooke crossed her arms and glared at me.

I ran my hands through my hair. "I'm sorry. I…"

"What? Met your daughter?" Brooke was annoyed. I can hear it in her tone.

"Yeah. I did and Haley called Peyton and told her to come home." Now things are going to get bad. Peyton and Brooke haven't spoken since before she left. Part of me believes that Brooke and Peyton fighting is the exact reason Peyton left.

"Seriously? You- you're kidding right?" Brooke turned away from me. I know she's upset but there isn't much I can do for her right now. Not only do I need to get to know Callie now I have to talk to Peyton and find out why she gave our child up and why she didn't tell me I had a kid in the first place. I'm mad. Actually that's an understatement. I'm not even sure what I'm going to say to Peyton.

Callie's POV

I closed my eyes and prayed to fall asleep. I can't stop tossing and turning. Finally, I kick off the blankets and turn on the bedside light. I groan. I just want to sleep. I toss my legs over the side of the bed and gently open the door. I slowly make my way down the stairs into the kitchen. Opening the fridge and getting a pop I climb onto a stool at the bar.

Moments later Nathan flips on the light. "Do you like sitting in the dark?" I jump a little.

"No. I just didn't want to wake anyone up." I pop the top on my drink and take a sip.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Nathan went to the fridge and grabbed a drink too and stood across the counter from me.

I nod. "Yeah. What if Lucas doesn't want me here? What if Peyton doesn't want me? She gave me up once what's to say she wouldn't again?"

"Well Lucas has wanted kids since we were in high school. He was pretty jealous when Haley and I had Jamie because he wanted a family and to prove he wasn't like our father. As for Peyton… I'm sure she had a good reason for giving you up. Peyton left 15 years ago, around the time you were born I'm guessing and the only person she's ever really talked to is Haley because she swore not to tell anyone where she went. Your mom went through a lot. Your dad, Lucas, chose Brooke over her and I think that Peyton couldn't handle it. And Peyton doesn't let me come see her because I remind her of Lucas and now that I think of it… I remind her of you." Nathan took a sip from his drink.

"She's a good person?" I ask. I'm sure she is but I feel the need to ask.

"She is. She was and still is my best friend." Nathan stated. He grabbed my hand. "She won't turn you away but I don't think you or Lucas are prepared for who she is now. Mainly Lucas."

Lucas' POV

-dream-

Peyton closes the distance between her and myself. "I missed you."

I wrap my arms around her as soon as she is close enough. "I missed you too. Where were you? Why did you leave?"

Peyton pulls away and looks into my eyes. "Because you chose Brooke over me. Over me and Callie. I needed to leave and give her the life she deserved."

"You didn't tell me. You didn't tell me about Callie, I would have chosen you. I should've chosen you." Lucas gripped Peyton enough that she couldn't pull away any farther.

"But you would've chosen me for the wrong reasons and then regretted it later and held it against me. It was for the best." Peyton slid her arms from my grasp.

"Peyton, stay." I pleaded.

"I can't." She turned and walked away from me.

-end of dream-

I tossed and turned.

Brooke woke to me slashing around. "Lucas?" She mumbled.

"Peyton…" I twisted and faced away from Brooke. "Peyton."

A/N: Next chapter will be back in 3rd person. I found it difficult to write this way. Let me know what you think but it was very hard for me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I need to try my old style again. I just can't do 1st person it's so hard. We'll see eventually.

Peyton tossed her bag in the back of her car. She never moved far from Tree Hill. She moved to Charlotte and after finishing high school she began working for a music production company and has been working her way up for the last 14 years. Peyton sighed and slammed the trunk closed. She still didn't know why Haley wanted her in Tree Hill but she had a bad feeling about it.

She pressed her foot to the gas and pulled away from her house in Charlotte.

-Callie-

"She just left this morning so she should be here soon." Haley said to Callie as she pulled lunch out of the oven.

Callie nodded. "I'm nervous. She is probably going to be mad."

Haley shrugged. "Yeah probably but she will get over it." Haley served up a plate. "I'm pretty sure your dad… erm… Lucas got in a fight with Brooke."

"Why?" Callie asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know. He looked like crap when I saw him yesterday. It looked like he barely got any sleep and that usually happens when they get into a fight." Haley then placed some on her own plate.

"Why are you telling me this?" Callie took a bite of her lasagna.

"Because." Haley shrugged. "Maybe you were thinking it would be hard for you to get close to your dad when he is playing dad to someone else's child."

"Amber isn't his?" Callie was shocked to say the least. She had been prepared for having to share him… well trying to share him.

"No." Haley wasn't usually a gossip but in order for Callie to understand her parents and hopefully understand Peyton's choices she may need some back story. "Do not tell either of your parents that I told you this but when Lucas and Brooke broke up senior year she got together with this guy name Chase and he is Amber's dad."

"The guy from the club? Tric?" Callie asked.

"Yeah him. Lucas and him are close. Anyways after Brooke had Amber Chase was always working and never home and they fought and so then when Amber was about 5 Brooke and Lucas got back together and have been together since then and she is now… 13 I think." Haley wasn't close with Brooke she was never on her side especially since Peyton left because of what happened between Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas.

"So maybe she did want me." Callie was hopeful. Her mom would be arriving soon and she was happy but nervous. "Can you call Lucas and see if he will come over?"

"I can. Do you want him here before Peyton gets here?" Haley asked picking up her phone.

Callie nodded. "Yes please."

Haley dialed Lucas' number. He picked up on the 2nd ring. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Hales."

"Callie would like you to be here when Peyton gets here. She met you first so I think it's a comfort thing." Haley said softly. Callie was trying not to listen in but it was hard for her when she was sitting right in front of Haley.

"I'm at home. I'll be there soon." Luke hung up and got in his car and drove over to Haley's. He parked his car and walked into the house. "Hello?"

"We are in the kitchen." Haley called to Lucas.

Lucas sauntered his way into the kitchen. "Did you make some for me?" He asked as soon as he saw the food.

"If you want some then yes I did." Haley grabbed a plate from the cupboard and dished some up.

"Cool." Lucas walked over to the breakfast bar and took a seat next to Callie. "Hey kid." That was weird of him to say. He had always called Amber that but it seemed so much more personal calling his own kid, kid.

"Hi." Callie said softly. It was going to take time for them to get close. If they even could be close. He had a family and right now she wasn't a part of it.

"When's your mom going to be here?" Lucas was more nervous about seeing Peyton than Callie probably was.

"Soon I think." Callie shrugged. "I'm not really sure though."

Lucas nodded.

"Are you mad at her?" Callie turned to face Lucas. "Are you mad at Peyton for not telling you about me?"

Lucas didn't want to lie. "I am. I'm not going to lie. I am pretty mad at her. I missed out on 15 years of your life and she didn't allow me the chance to be there for you." Lucas took a bite of his food trying to take some time to release some anger. "Are you mad at her?"

"I don't want to be. I want to like her and be close to her but she gave me up. She might not want me now like she didn't then." Callie shrugged. "I need to hear her side of the story before I can decide how I feel and then maybe I won't be mad."

Lucas put his hand on Callie's shoulder. "I want to be good at this kid but I can't make any promises. I've never been a parent before."

"You have been a parent to Amber for a long time." That hurt Callie to say.

"She isn't really my kid though. She's Chase's and I don't make any decisions. Brooke and I aren't married so Amber isn't legally mine in any way." Lucas had felt hurt by this before but now it seemed like God was keeping his option open. Giving him a daughter that is all his own.

"I'm not legally yours anymore either." Callie stated. "I'm a Michaels."

"Callie, we can change that. If you want too. I know we just met but you are my child. I look at you and see me in you. I don't need any test to prove to me what I already know. Eventually I would like you to change your name to mine and for us to be a family because that's what should've happened the whole time. It's important for you to know that I want you. I don't want you to leave here, at least not without me." Lucas let a tear fall from his eye. This was important to him.

Callie could feel how important it was to him and she didn't want to leave either. She had finally found someone she instantly connected to and that's her father and even though she wasn't ready to say it out loud she wanted him to annul the adoption so she could be his again.

Haley felt bad for interrupting but she had no choice. "Callie… Luke. Peyton's here."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm still trying to figure out the way I want to write. It's hard I struggled to keep it in one POV. Anyways besides that I wanted to let you know that for this I felt like if Peyton didn't have Brooke she would need someone and since Luke had other people I thought Haley would be perfect because she is the most trustworthy in regards to keeping secrets. This chapter is going to mainly focus on Peyton, Lucas, and Callie. I love hearing from you. It's my motivation. Please enjoy!

Haley walked to the door and opened it as Peyton approached. "Peyton!" Haley grinned.

"Hi Hales." Peyton dropped her purse on the ground and wrapped her arms around Haley. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She pulled away and leaned back enough to see Haley's face. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I've been busy with work." Peyton smiled. "So? Why did you insist I come back her so fast?" She paused. "Or at all."

Haley picked up Peyton's purse and pulled her into the house. "I'll show you." Haley led Peyton into the living room.

Lucas and Callie were sitting on the couch together with their backs to the doorway. Haley led Peyton to the chair that is next to the couch.

Peyton skidded to a stop and pulled her hand from Haley. "Why is he here and who is that?" Peyton narrowed her eyes onto Callie. She analyzed the blonde sitting next to Lucas. She had piercing blue eyes and blonde curly hair. She looked just like Peyton. Almost to the T minus the eyes and a few facial features.

Haley could tell Peyton was ready to run. It's what she does. Haley grabbed Peyton's arm. Lucas stood ready to chase after her if he had too. "Peyton, I need you to sit down." Haley pleaded.

"I-" Peyton stuttered.

"Please." Callie asked softly. Peyton slowly sat down. Callie mouthed thank you.

"Why am I here?" Peyton turned to look Haley in the eyes.

"Callie asked me to call you and get you here. She wanted to meet you." Haley said softly. She knew she needed to watch herself and not say anything to scare her away. "Callie, why don't you say something?"

"Okay." Callie folded her hands in her lap. "I came here from California. That's where my adoptive parents lived. But they are moving to Alaska and I didn't want to go. They loved me and took care of me but they knew that I wanted to come find you. To get answers."

"I can't give you answers you are going to want to hear." Peyton stated in a very unemotional tone. She wasn't the same person she was when she left. She wasn't the same person who gave up her child after having nowhere to go and no way to take care of a child.

"I needed to meet you." Callie replied. "I need to know who I am and that means I need you and I need Lucas." Callie turned to Lucas. "I need you two to help me piece together who I am because I don't know. I want to know who I am and where I come from." Callie closed her eyes. "Please… help me find out who I am."

"I'll answer any questions you have." Lucas replied. He didn't care if Peyton was here when he did or not. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know." He turned to Peyton. "But Peyton…" This is the first time he looked at her. His heart felt like it was going to explode. "There are questions I can't answer. She needs you, her mother, to answer those questions."

Peyton let a tear fall from her eye. She watched Lucas place his hand on Callie's and promise something she wasn't sure she could do. She had loved Lucas from the moment she looked him in the eyes but things have changed and she kept her distance. "I… I can try but I make no promises." She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

Haley knelt down next to Peyton. "I'll go get your bags. Are your keys in your purse?"

Peyton nodded and took a deep breath.

Haley set the purse on the table and dug through. She set Peyton's wallet on the table and then dug around for her keys. She pulled on the lanyard and left to go get Peyton's bags.

Callie picked up Peyton's wallet and it opened. Inside was a sonogram of Callie. Peyton's eyes were still closed. Lucas leaned over and took the wallet from Callie and peered at the picture. He cleared his throat and Peyton opened her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas asked. He was slowly reliving his dream. The dream that he had two nights ago. The one that resulted in Brooke slapping him when she saw him the next morning. They had yet to talk much about it but he knew it was going to be a big blow up fight.

Peyton sighed and sat up straight. "I went to tell you. The night before I left." Peyton cleared her throat. "I had the sonogram in my hand that you are looking at right now. I held it against my chest and when I got to your house your mom told me you were out with Brooke. I hugged her and then I left. I packed up my things and left. My, uh, my dad kicked me out when I told him and I had nothing left so I left."

"I would've chosen you. If you would have waited and told me I would've chose you." Lucas raised his voice.

"For the wrong reason." Peyton was hurt that he was getting mad. She knew this would be bad if this were to happen but she clearly was not prepared. "You had already chosen. You chose Brooke. I left and did what I had to. I gave up my world and watched as a social worker left with my baby." Peyton sniffled. "I didn't get to hold her or see her. They cleaned her up and took her away. I was 17 and didn't have any way to take care of a baby. The only way I was leaving there without her was if I never laid eyes on her." Peyton turned to Callie. "I wanted you. I wanted you so badly but I couldn't keep you. There was no way I could give you the life you deserved. If you hate me I understand but I couldn't put my life on you."

Lucas stood and started pacing and Callie let the tears she had been holding fall. "I would've taken care of you. Both of you. You didn't let me." Lucas cried out.

"I know that. I just couldn't handle it all. 17 Lucas! 17! I was not old enough to be making that decision. Haley told me she was pregnant with Jamie and I thought I had a chance but when I couldn't find a job and nothing was working out I realized I couldn't do it. Haley is stronger than I am. And so I went through the pregnancy and I gave her up." Peyton laid her head in her hands.

Callie was uncomfortable. She watched her parents that she just met break down in front of her. She didn't know who to comfort first. Callie walked over to Peyton and wrapped her arms around her. "I forgive you." Callie said softly. "I forgive you for trying to give me a good life. For walking away from me." Callie took a deep breath. "I forgive you."

Peyton sobbed. She was no comfortable being comforted by her teenage daughter that she just met. Lucas walked over and knelt down in front of Peyton. "I just don't understand." He laid his hand on Callie's shoulder. "I need help trying to understand."

Callie wrapped her arms around Lucas. "It's okay. You didn't know and maybe we can fix it. You said we could fix this. Please can we try and make this work." Callie pleaded. She looked between Lucas and Peyton. "Can we try and fix this? You made mistakes. Both of you but I need this. Peyton if you wanted to give me a good life, you did but now I need you and I need Lucas and I need you to be my parents now."

Lucas looked to Peyton and stared into her eyes looking for her to agree. "I'll try. Peyton?"

Peyton stared into Lucas' eyes. "I'll try."

Callie smiled. "Thank you." She hugged both of them. Their first hug as a family in the books.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm frustrated. I have exams all week and that's hard to concentrate on when all I want to do is write this story. All the things in my life will get figured out eventually might as well write when I feel something. I'll try and put more personal thoughts in. I didn't want a huge blow up fight. It's something that I have planned so stay tuned and never think that you know what is going on in this crazy head. Also, totally finished a book called Falling for Bentley (check it out) it was amazing. Super great read. Might have totally loved it because the main character's name is Haley. Anyways carry on.

"Don't" Peyton placed her hand in front of Haley.

Haley snapped her mouth shut.

 _I never wanted to be here in the first place let alone in this situation. I walked away I did my part._ Peyton thought. "I need time. We can talk about this later. Right now I need to take a walk."

Haley nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry." _I can't pretend like I didn't want her to come home. She never should have left._ Haley smiled. "Take a walk, I'll make something to eat. Okay?"

Peyton nodded and grabbed her phone from her purse. She pulled her jacket on and left the house. She only knows one place to go. _Why did they have to do this to me? I was doing just fine. I was accepting my life and now they want me to answer questions and pretend like this is a good thing. She deserved better, I gave her better and she threw it all away to come searching for parents who couldn't give her anything._ Peyton was annoyed with her own thoughts. She slowed her pace as she drew closer to the river court.

 _She deserved better. She deserved to not have me as a mother. I can't be a mother. I barely had one how would I have ever figured it out. I wouldn't have been good at it._ Peyton climbed onto the picnic table that sat next to the court. She could still remember the days they used to come here after school and mess around. Boys vs Girls. Peyton sighed. "Nothing ever stays the same. People always leave." Peyton said to herself.

"You left. No one here left. You left." Lucas said as he approached Peyton.

Peyton looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same thing as you." Lucas closed the gap and took a seat next to Peyton. "You left Peyton."

"You left first." Peyton said back. She knew she sounded like a child but it was the truth.

"I may have chosen Brooke but for all I know you left the damn state Peyton." Lucas laced his fingers together and leaned forward on his knees resting his elbows.

"I left the town not the state." She said matter of factly.

"Then how did our daughter end up being raised in California?" Lucas tilted his head. He was intrigued to know the answer to this question.

"I met a nurse at the clinic, her sister was looking to adopt a child. She said they lived in California and She let me talk to them. I never met them but they were good people. When the baby was born a social worker took her and got on a plane. And thus California." Peyton unclasped her hands. "She had a good life. The nurse sent me a letter one time letting me know everything was well with them. I never replied. I didn't want to know."

"You didn't want to know how your child was?" Lucas said angrily.

"She wasn't mine. I didn't have any right." Peyton sighed and stood. "I walked away." Peyton turned to leave.

"Some things never change."

"What did you say to me?" Peyton turned around.

"You heard me." Lucas stood. "Some things never change."

Peyton placed her hands on her hips.

"You left here, you left her, and now your leaving me when the conversation is turning in a direction you don't like." Lucas pushed the issue. He was treading in deep water but he couldn't help it.

"You want to go there then fine. We hooked up, I betrayed my best friend Lucas. My BEST FRIEND." Peyton screamed. "I lost her because I wanted you and in the end she forgave you and you went right back to her. You never thought of me. You didn't look back you LEFT!" She was on the verge of tears. "I risked everything for you and I lost it all. My best friend, my dad, and you. It all went away so I left. I made a decision to not stick around and be resented and degraded because I made a mistake because I wanted you." She left a tear fall.

Lucas stared at her. "I didn't mean for it to happen it just did."

"You knew exactly what you were doing when we slept together. It wasn't like it was a one-time thing Lucas. It kept happening and when I couldn't take it and told Brooke you left me." Peyton sighed. "I wasn't going to be a second choice and I sure as hell am not going to be one now. If Callie wants to know you and let you be her dad that's great but I'm not her mother, I can't be a mother." Peyton let more tears fall. _Callie doesn't deserve a mother who has no right being one._ "Be the parent she needs but I can't."

"Fine, walk away. Again. Break her heart all over again." Lucas crossed his arms over his chest.

"It would break her heart more if I stayed and was a shitty parent. I won't give her false hope. I'm answering her questions and then I'm leaving… for good." Peyton turned and left the river court. _I need a drink… a strong one._ Peyton made her way over to Tric. She took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you?" Chase asked. "Peyton."

"Strongest thing you've got." Peyton request. She put her head in her hands.

"Coming right up." Chase poured her a double shot of whiskey. "That bad of a day?"

Peyton looked up and tipped back the shot. "That bad of a life. I'll take another."

Chase obliged and poured another. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope." She took the drink and placed it back down. "Another." _I don't know how much more of this shit I can take._ Chase did as he was asked and Peyton took the shot. "I'll take a long island iced tea… extra strong."

Chase groaned. _This is not going to end well._ "Peyton that's pretty much just alcohol."

"Exactly." Peyton waited patiently.

Chase obliged and then pulled his phone out. He texted Nathan **You are going to want to come pick up Peyton later, she's drinking… heavily.**

An hour later Nathan shows up and sees Peyton leaning against the bar. A guy was hitting on her. He stalked over to her. "Time to go home Peyton."

She groaned. "I don't want to."

"Yes, you do." Nathan put his arm around Peyton.

"She said no." The nameless guy says.

"Well you nor she have a say." Nathan growled at the guy. "She's leaving with me right now end of story." Nathan lifted Peyton over his shoulder and carried her out of the bar. When he placed her down outside of the car she pushed his chest.

"What the hell Nathan!" She screeched.

"No, what the hell Peyton." Nathan glared. "Shit gets hard so you hit the bar harder? Life that bad huh?"

"yeah Nathan it is. I have nothing. I don't need to be here." Peyton slurred.

"You have everything Peyton. Haley, Jamie, Lydia, Callie, and Me? Isn't that enough." Nathan was hurt that she thought she had no one.

"You aren't mine. I deserve to be alone. I ruined everything and now I have a kid that hates what I did and Brooke she'll never forgive me for what I did… and Lucas… my Lucas…" She trailed and swayed.

Nathan opened the door to his jeep and put Peyton in. _What the hell… Seriously. How did it come to this? It seems like just yesterday I was doing the same thing with Lucas. Damnit._ Nathan closed the door. _Can't we all just get our shit together._ Nathan wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sitting at work trying to write and it's disgustingly hot so I have to have the air on and it's not easy to listen to music when the air is so noisy so bear with me as I may not be as inspired by this obnoxious noise. I have loved reading all the comments and they bring a smile to my face every time. I take them to heart and try to give you what you ask for. Enjoy.

Callie rolled toward the wall.

Haley opened the door. "Callie? Are you awake?"

"No." Callie groaned. "I'm sleeping."

"Well I'd like to take you to lunch in about an hour if you want to go." Haley had already called Lucas and asked him to come. Peyton was next on her list. _Callie sleeps as long as her mother does._ Haley thought.

Callie turned to face Haley. "Who is all going?" _It's a trap, it is always a trap._

"Just me, you, Peyton, and Lucas. That's if I can get Peyton out of bed."

"Fine, I'll go." Callie threw the covers back and sat up. "But can you ask them to get along for this lunch?"

"I can ask." Haley turned on her heels. "I make no promises." She mumbles to herself on her way to Peyton's room. "P. Sawyer." Haley walked to the side of Peyton's bed.

Peyton grumbled. "What?"

"I need you to get up." Haley knew she was poking the bear.

"I think not." Peyton was not in the mood to get up. She spent the whole night trying to finish some of her work and then couldn't fall asleep. "I need sleep." She pulled the covers over her face.

"No." Haley pulled it down. "You need to go to lunch with Callie, me, and Lucas. And you need to try and get along with Lucas."

Peyton groaned. "I don't want to."

Haley patted Peyton's leg. "Too bad, stop acting like a child and start acting like a mother." Haley stood and made her way to the door.

"That was a low blow and you know it." Peyton sat up. "Cruel."

"You still love me." Haley waved as she left the room.

-at the diner—

Callie and Haley slid into one side of the booth. Both Lucas and Peyton glared at them and refused to sit down. "Sit down. Now." Haley ordered.

Peyton motioned for Lucas to enter and he returned the gesture. Peyton rolled her eyes and slid into the booth. _Can I ground Callie for this? Can I ground Haley?_

"So why are we all here Hales?" Lucas asks while flipping open his menu. He's been here a million times but always opens the menu and looks anyways. He needs a distraction right now though.

"No reason. Just wanted to have lunch." Haley said innocently. _I'm such a bad liar._ Haley admitted to herself.

"Right." Peyton scoffed. "There is no way that lie is going to work."

Haley sighed. "Fine. We are here because you two haven't decided anything in regards to Callie's life. She isn't an adult and either she has to go back to her adoptive family or you two have to sign papers. Not to mention school start in 3 weeks and if she stays she needs to be enrolled in school." Haley rattled off.

 _I never thought about that._ Callie thought to herself. _Then again I didn't even know if I was going to find them in the first place._

"What do you want Callie?" Lucas asked closing his menu.

"I want to stay here." Callie didn't have to think for a second.

"You are sure?" Lucas asked cautiously.

"I came here looking for you so I'm pretty sure." Callie responded. The only person in the equation she was unsure about is Peyton. There was no legal way the judge was going to sign her over with only one parent. She would need both to sign it along with her adoptive parents to annul the adoption. "But I need you two to be sure."

"I'm sure. If it's what you want I'm in." Lucas said. Everyone looked to Peyton for her response but she just sat there. She told them from the beginning this wasn't for her. "Can you guys give us a minute?" Lucas asked Callie and Haley. They nod and slid out of the booth.

Lucas turned to Peyton. "What is holding you back?"

Peyton sighed. _Oh where to begin?_ Peyton asked herself. She took a deep breath. "Lucas if I agree that means I have to either move here or we put her in a worse situation then she already thinks she is in."

"Peyton, we have a child. A child who wants us. I know you don't want to be in Tree Hill but do you really want to walk away from her again? You will be a great mom Peyton. If you allow yourself to be." Lucas sighed. He knew that this could be a lost cause. "She can live with me and then you can make a decision but in order for her to stay here we both have to sign those papers and we both have to present a united front to that judge and get her enrolled in school and do all of those things parents do. Together." Lucas wasn't sure if this was working.

"I'll sign the papers but I don't know if I can move back here. Especially with you still with Brooke." Peyton didn't realize she'd said that until it was too late to pretend like she didn't.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucas' interest was piqued.

"Nothing. Never mind. I said I'd sign the papers can we discuss this another time when Callie isn't watching our every move?" Peyton just needed to get away from this topic. It wasn't the time or place to go confessing feelings. "I need you to promise that we will discuss this and sort through every choice as a team. Just us, no one else. Not even Callie."

Lucas nodded and signaled for Haley and Callie to return.

"So?" Haley asked immediately.

"I'll sign the papers." Peyton said quietly.

A grin spread across Callie's face.

"What made you change your mind?" Haley asked.

"Just a little persuasion and promises to discuss all things regarding Callie no outside ears." Lucas pointed to Haley.

Haley put her hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well… aunt Haley we are sitting here talking about it because of you…" Callie grinned.

"Yes but I let them talk it out themselves. I just forced them to talk." Haley smiled and put her arm around Callie. "Smart ass." She whispered to Callie.

A/N: I'll write more soon. I just had this idea so I wanted to get it wrote and down but it's not my preferred length for these.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I should write. I know I should but what do I want to write. My roommate wants to watch scary movies and I just can't handle them so we will have to wait and see if she lets me out of this. I'll get something done eventually. Finals are over and I can move past this semester now. Also I don't want to deal with a huge fight until I have no choice so this will be minor. It may blow up for them later though.

"I don't think you understand the severity of this." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think you understand the fact that I can't just turn her away." Lucas stood across from Brooke. This fight had been going on for a week straight. The exact same conversation every time. "I think you need to think about Callie right now. Recognize that she is to me what Amber is to you."

"It is not the same." Brooke raised her voice.

"Except it is Brooke. I have a daughter. A daughter who needs me and I haven't been there for her at all." Lucas groaned inwardly. _I can't do this anymore. They weren't even yelling at each other because in all honestly neither of us really cared anymore._ "I'm tired of this Brooke."

"Of what?"

"Of arguing. We don't even spend time together anymore. I don't think I should stay here anymore." Lucas sighed. "I don't think it's good for any of us and right now I need to focus on Callie and work on co-parenting with Peyton."

"You should've picked her instead of me. She's the reason we never got married or had children together. It's always been Peyton." Brooke was upset but she had spent plenty of time crying and she's always known why things were the way they are.

"I chose you because I loved you." Lucas wasn't sure why Brooke was making this about Peyton. This was supposed to be about them.

"Maybe but never like you love Peyton. And I say love because I can see it in your face when you talk about her and about Callie. It's not there for us anymore." Brooke sighed. "It never was meant to be for us. That's just how it is. I'm tired of being angry all the time. Don't get me wrong I'm mad at you and I want to yell but Amber is upstairs and I will not do that to her."

Lucas nodded. "I don't agree about most things but I don't want to argue either so I am going to grab some of my things and go stay at my mom's place."

Brooke nodded. "Okay."

Lucas left Brooke where she was standing and gathered some of his things.

Amber stood in her doorway. She had heard the entire fight this time. Usually she only got a piece or two. She knew that Lucas' ex was in town. "So…" Amber got Lucas to turn around.

"What's up kid?" Lucas asked softly. He might be frustrated with Brooke but it's not Amber's fault.

"You got a kid?" Amber was hurt. Lucas had spent most of his life taking care of her and now he was leaving them for someone else. For his own blood.

Lucas nodded. "I do."

"Is she nice?" Amber asked softly. "How old is she?"

"She's nice. She's 15." Lucas replied. He could see that Amber was hurting. "I'm still going to be here for you."

Amber nodded. _Sure…_ "I'll be fine. I can handle mom on my own."

Unfortunately, Lucas knew that dealing with Brooke was a two-person job. She had never intended to turn into her mother and she tried but sometimes she acted like Victoria. "If you call I'll be here."

-Callie and Peyton-

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Peyton asked Callie. They were sitting together on Haley's back deck.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean it should be pretty easy to get the judge to agree to you guys annulling the adoption. My adoptive parents already signed yesterday." Callie was nervous. She was talking big but inside she knew the judge could still turn them down and she would have to return to her adoptive parents.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want this." Peyton was trying to be an adult. _Apologizing is the first step to forgiveness._ "I'm trying to make things right but I'm not sure of the best way to go about it."

Callie chuckled. "I know you are trying. This is new for all of us. I didn't expect to come here and uproot everyone's lives. I didn't even know if you'd be here. But I'm happy right now and we just have to take baby steps."

Peyton laughed. "Are you sure you aren't the parent?"

Callie grinned. A grin that matched Lucas'. "Maybe. I'm a little smart for my age."

"That you got from your father that's for sure." Peyton took a deep breath and realized what she had said. It made her feel good inside but also broke her heart at the same time. They lost all this time because she left and gave Callie up. This was her fault.

"What did I get from you?" Callie knew she was asking a loaded question. She wanted to find out more about her parents and about herself.

Peyton cleared her throat. "Where do you want me to start? You ask a question and I'll answer how's that? 20 questions. We can even go back and forth."

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll go first." Callie was thrilled she was finally getting somewhere with Peyton they were actually talking about things. Lucas hadn't been around much. He only told Callie but he was moving out of Brooke's and into his mother's house and getting his old room set up for Callie. No one was supposed to know so she kept it to herself like he asked. _I got to talk to my grandma Karen and my aunt. Who knew? I wonder if my mom has any family for me to meet. Maybe I shouldn't start there though._ "Well… hmm… what is your favorite color?"

Peyton thought for a second. She already knew this answer but watching Callie's anticipation made her smile. "Red. My room used to be painted red in high school. What is your favorite place to go?"

Callie grinned. "I loved the San Francisco bridge. It's beautiful." Callie was thrilled the first time she finally got to see it. "Where is your favorite place to go?"

"Here in tree hill?" Peyton asked. Callie nodded and Peyton thought about the answer. Another answer she knew the answer to immediately but it could lead to questions she wasn't sure she could answer right away. "I'd have to say where my car broke down in high school. It's next to a lake and it's a gorgeous sight. I can always think in peace when I'm there." Peyton smiled at her memories.

"I know it's your turn but I really have to know something. It might be a tough subject but I'd really like to know." Callie asked cautiously.

Peyton took in the request. "Okay. Go for it but no promises."

Callie smiled. The one thing Peyton had down when it came to parenting was not giving false hope. She made it clear what she wanted and when she may not be able to answer or provide what someone else wanted. "Where did you meet Lucas?"

Peyton froze for a second but quickly thawed. She could feel Lucas' presence behind her. Lucas had just exited onto the deck. She turned and looked at him in wonder. "I'll take this one." He said.

"Okay." Callie agreed. "Where did you meet? Like really meet?"

Lucas laughed. "We went to school together but she almost ran me over with her car and then the next day her car broke down by the lake and I went to tow it and that's when we had our first conversation."

"You almost hit him with your car?" Callie shrieked. "Wait that's why where your car broke down is your favorite spot."

Peyton covered her mouth. "No." She shook her head. "I didn't say that."

"You did though." Callie added.

Lucas leaned down to Peyton's ear. "It's okay. It's my favorite spot too."

"Lucas do you want to join in? I'll ask you and Peyton questions." Callie asked excitedly.

"Sure." Lucas sat down next to Callie and waited for the next question.

"Where is the location of your guys' first kiss?" Callie grinned. She had them stuck. They agreed.

Peyton chuckled. "At your uncle Nathan's dads' old house."

Lucas laughed with Peyton. "Oh that was a horrible party."

"No kidding." Peyton smiled at Lucas. "Next question Callie."

"Right." Callie was so happy right now. She placed her finger against her chin and tapped it. "I got it. Where was I conceived?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Peyton looked at her in confusion and shock.

"Every kid knows. Parents always let it slip. Please tell me." Callie begged. "I told you. I want to know everything."

Lucas cleared his throat. This was not a subject he had been prepared for. "In your mom's high school bedroom."

Peyton laughed. "Oh god. That sounds terrible."

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah. It definitely does. I've got a question for you Callie."

"Okay." Callie sat up straight. "I'm ready."

"Are you ready for us to be your parents tomorrow?" Lucas was worried she'd say no. He had missed the beginning of Peyton and Callie's conversation.

Callie smiled and pulled Lucas and Peyton out of their chairs. "Of course." Callie pulled them into a hug and both obliged.

Peyton would never tell anyone her thoughts at this moment. Neither would Lucas. Turns out they were the same just then. _I couldn't ask for a better family in my life. Finally a family, tomorrow that is. What happens next?_


End file.
